The cyclopropyl group is a popular motif for exploring structure-activity relationships in medicinal chemistry. However, substituted cyclopropyl groups have been less frequently employed, in part due to their more complicated installation. Certain methods to introduce cyclopropyl groups can be found in Tetrahedron Letters 51 (2010) 1009-1011. However, there are still a limited number of methods to prepare such compounds, particularly with stereocontrol.